Sandra and Gerry-Journey To Parenthood
by LauraLovesNT
Summary: Sequel to 'A Voice Of An Angel' which charts Sandra and Gerry's journey towards parenthood, the baby's birth, and their wedding.
1. Chapter 1

Sandra and Gerry-Journey To Parenthood

A/N

This is the sequel to 'A Voice Of An Angel' and it charts the journey of Sandra and Gerry as they prepare for the birth of their baby, the baby's birth, and then, of course the wedding. I have no idea how long it's going to be! It could be 5 chapters or 50! ;)

Again, this fic is told from Sandra's point of view, and it takes place after Christmas, so basically, it's in the present J

Enjoy!

Laura xxxx

Chapter 1-Wedding Plans

Gerry and I are laying on the sofa in front of the fire, chatting. It's been a couple of weeks since i sung at the police ball, and I've assured Gerry that there will not be a second time!

"Er, Sandra, when exactly are we getting married?" Gerry asks me. 'Well, it's too late to get married before the little one is born, so next year?' I suggest. "Why not this year?" Gerry asks. 'Gerry, we are going to be too busy with the baby, we'll be tired because he or she will be keeping us up till all hours, we've got to be sensible' I tell him He thinks this over, frowning."Okay, I can see your point." He smiles. "I can't wait to marry you" he adds, kissing me. I kiss him back 'The feeling's mutual' I reply.

'Do you think I'm going to be a good mum?' I ask Gerry later on, when we're lying in bed, talking. "Of course you are, Sandra!" Gerry replies without hesitating. 'But what if something goes wrong like it did last time?' I ask in a small voice. "Sandra, listen. Did you spend a lot of time at work when you were pregnant before? Did you sometimes skip doctor's appointments?" Gerry asks. I nod. "Well then. This time it's going to be different. I love you, so I'm going to practically drag you to the doc's, and even if you look the slightest bit pale I am going to take you straight to the hospital" he tells me. I smile. I know that, unlike before, I'm surrounded by people who love and care for me, and that Gerry and I's baby is going to be one of the luckiest, and probably most knowledgeable by the time they are 5 (thanks to Brian) child in the world.

More soon and reviews are welcome as always!

Laura xxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2-Terror

Chapter 2-Terror

1 week later...

Oh crap. Help. I'm terrified. I've just gone downstairs after I've got dressed and ready for work, Gerry's having a shower. Thing is, you see, the letter that I'm holding informs me that me doctor's appointment is on Thursday next week , something which I knew already, and I'm going to have a load of tests, a scan, and a blood test. Gulp. I hate anything to do with needles. I am not scared of many things, apart from spiders. But needles, I cannot abide. I really can't.

"What's that?" asks a voice, making me nearly have a heart attack. 'Jesus, Gerry! Unless you want me to do from fright before our child is born I suggest that you stop doing that!' He looks guilty. "I'm sorry, what's that?" he asks again, pointing at the letter in my hands. 'It's a letter saying what is going to happen at the doctor's appointment next week. It says that I have to have a blood test; you know how much I hate needles' I reply. "Ah yeah, you are going though, aren't you?" he asks. 'Of course I am. And you are coming too to make sure that I don't chicken out' I tell him. "I've never known you to chicken out on anything!" he says, pulling me up off the chair and kissing me gently. 'Yes, you're right,' I tell him in between kisses 'I'm not' "It will be fine, I promise. Now let's go to work!" he smiles.


	3. Chapter 3-Sandra's past revealed

Chapter 3- Sandra's past revealed

1 hour later...

"Morning, Sandra" Brian nods at me. 'Morning' I reply, smiling at him. "Can I take your coat, Sandra?" Gerry asks me. I slip my coat off 'Thanks, Gerry' I smile, handing my coat to him.

'Boys, gather round, I want to tell you something' I say to Brian and Jack. Last night, before the needle fiasco which is now lingering at the back of my mind, Gerry and I agreed that I would tell Jack and Brian about my miscarriage.

"Is this a new case?" Brian asks me, sitting on the sofa in front of the incident board. Jack joins him. "Yes, Brian, you're right, what is this all about?" he asks. 'Right, you know that I'm pregnant?' They both nod, looking confused. 'Well, 12, nearly 13 years ago, when I was still in the Murder Squad, I was engaged to my partner at the time, James. We found out I was pregnant, and we were obviously very happy. But then, I miscarried. When I told James, he walked out on me, saying that I'd deliberately terminated the pregnancy. So my current pregnancy might not go to plan, there is a chance that I could lose this baby' I tell them, tears rolling down my cheeks.

Jack and Brian's faces are...Shocked, horrified, even. "Where is the bastard?!" Jack asks angrily. If he had his way, he'd find James and wring his neck. 'Last thing I heard he'd buggered off to Barbados' I reply. "Good thing an' all!" says Gerry, wrapping his arms around me, rubbing my back whilst I sob silently.

"Sandra, do you know where your baby is buried?" Jack asks me. I nod. 'He's buried next to my dad' I reply. "He?" Jack prompts. 'Yes, I found out when I miscarried it was a boy, we were going to name him James Junior' I say. Brian pats my arm awkwardly. "Sandra...I don't know what to say, I'm sorry' he says. 'Thank you' I reply, smiling at him weakly through my tears.


	4. Chapter 4-Telling Strickland

Chapter 4-Telling Strickland

There's one person we haven't told about our baby yet. Strickland. We've told him about our engagement, but not this. Gerry and I plan to tell him today, it's the day before the 1st scan, and the blood test.

'Gerry, come on, let's go and face the music.' I tell him. 'You two, go and visit the copper who originally worked this case, and try and stay out of trouble.' I tell Jack and Brian. Gerry takes my hand and leads me out of the office.

I knock on the door to Strickland's office. "Come in" he calls. I open the door and walk in. Gerry follows suit. "Ah, Sandra, Gerry, take a seat" Strickland orders us. We oblige.

"Now, you said you wanted to talk to me about something?" Strickland prompts. 'Yes, sir. I'm pregnant.' I reply.

Strickland's trying to smile, but as he's always had a bit of a thing for me I suppose it's quite difficult for him. "Congratulations" he says eventually, a strained smile coming over his face. I smile politely. 'Thank you, Sir' I reply. "When are you two planning to get married?" he asks. I'm taken aback, I wasn't expecting that! "Well, its early days, but I can't wait to marry Sandra, so it will be early next year" Gerry replies for me. "Okay, well again, congratulations" Strickland says again. 'Oh, sir, there's one more thing.' I quickly tell him about James and the baby I miscarried. I also request that UCOS doesn't receive any cases where there is a woman who miscarried or had an abortion for the next 12 months, because I think that it will definitely be difficult for me and maybe Gerry. 'I know it's a big ask, and it may not be possible, but sir, please can you try?' I ask. Strickland nods. "I'll see what I can do, Sandra, I promise. Shall we talk about your maternity leave closer to the time?" he asks. I nod. "You can go now" he dismisses us. I get up and walk out, Gerry hot on my heels.

"He does 'ave a heart after all!" says Gerry when we're walking back to the UCOS office. "Oi, he's all right really, for a tosser' I say, punching Gerry's arm playfully and kissing him.


	5. Chapter 5-Early morning discussion

Chapter 5-Early morning discussion

Today is Thursday. The day of our baby's scan. Not forgetting my (gulp) blood test, as well.

I awake early. My appointment is at 11, Gerry, of course is coming with me. Truth be told, I'm shaking with nerves.

Gerry Junior is coming over tonight for a sleepover, it's teacher training day at his school tomorrow.

I get up and wander into 1 of the 3 spare bedrooms. 1 of them is Gerry Juniors'. The other two will be the baby's. I got into 1 of them, mentally trying out different designs. If our child is a little boy, I am banning anything to do with Chelsea Football Club; Gerry Junior's room is bad enough! Little dragons all over the walls!

I can hear Gerry moving around in the other room. "Sandra? Where are you?" he calls, his voice slightly panicky. 'I'm in here!' I call back. He comes into the room. 'Planning the baby's room?" he asks softly. 'Yep' I agree. He pulls me into his arms. "What are you hoping our baby to be? Boy or girl?" he asks. 'I don't mind, personally, but wouldn't you like a boy?' I ask. "No, I'd like another little girl. I mean, I have Gerry Junior and he's enough trouble!" Gerry laughs. I smile back. I know, no matter what gender our child is, he or she will be very much loved.


	6. Chapter 6-Stop Panicking!

Chapter 6-Stop Panicking!

A/N

So I hope this is in character, I have been told that some of this isn't in character for Sandra or Gerry from now on I am going to try to keep them as in character as possible.

Reviews welcome,

Laura xxxx

'Gerry...Do you think our little one will be okay?' I ask when we're driving to the hospital. "Sandra, stop worrying, it won't do any good, just relax, okay? It's not good for you or our little one" Gerry reassures me. I smile, Gerry always knows exactly how to calm me down, even if it feels like my world is crumbling around me, Gerry pulls me back up and back on track.

40 minutes later...

I've just been examined, and everything is fine, I know what's coming next, the blood test, oh help. "Sandra, could you please just hop off the couch for a minute and then we'll take a sample of your blood" the Dr Gregory asks me. I oblige, getting off the couch, walking to the seat next to Gerry, taking my jacket off and dumping it on his lap, causing him to roll his eyes.

I roll my shirt sleeve up and wait for the piercing of the skin, the shot of pain. It comes, quicker than I expected. I shut my eyes and squeeze Gerry's hand.

Eventually, the needle is out, and the doctor asks me to go back onto the couch, it's time for my scan! He pulls a screen attached to a scanner over to the couch; Gerry moves his chair around so that he can see a little better. Dr Gregory squirts cold jelly over my tummy and runs a scanner over it. A grey, fuzzy image appears on the screen, that's Gerry and I's baby.

I cast a glance over at Gerry; his face is a picture of happiness. "Your baby seems to be doing fine; by the size of he or she I reckon that you will be due on 20th August." Dr Gregory beams at us.


	7. Chapter 7-All time high and a thank-you

All time high and a thank-you

Gerry and I walk back into the UCOS office. "Well? Is your baby okay?" Jack asks. Gerry and I grin like loonies. "Yes!" we both reply. Jack gives me a hug, and shakes Gerry's hand; he's also smiling like a mad thing. "Congratulations" Brian smiles at us.

A couple of hours later...

"Right, I'm off to pick Junior up from school. Sandra, what time are you going to be home?" Gerry asks me. 'I'll be home by four thirty I promise' I smile back. "Bye then" says Gerry giving me a kiss. 'Get some ginger biscuits on the way home that's what little one has decided they want for a snack!' My cravings has struck already, I knew they were common in early pregnancy, but not this early! Gerry rolls his eyes in mock annoyance and walks out of the office.

"When is your baby due?" Jack asks me when we're on the way to a witnesses' house. '20th August!' I beam back. "A summer baby then" Jack comments. I bite my lip. 'It's going to be a tough time' I reply. "Sandra, I've known you since you were fourteen, remember? You'll be fine, Gerry loves you, we all do, even Brian, underneath. You're a strong woman and we'll all stand by you no matter what" Jack tells me. 'Jack, without you, Brian, Esther and Gerry I wouldn't have got through the past ten years, with the truth about Dad and everything. Thank you' I reply, trying not to cry. It's true, my team and Esther are my rock.


	8. Chapter 8-Fish and chips, anyone?

Chapter 8-Fish and chips anyone?

"Sandra!" Beams Gerry Junior, opening the front door a couple of hours later. 'Hi, GJ' I reply, giving him a hug. 'What's your granddad up to?' I continue, following the little boy into the lounge. "Boo!" Gerry Senior comes up behind me and surprises me. 'I thought I told you not to do that!' I protest. "You'll forgive me because you love me" Gerry says, kissing me. 'I love surprise hugs though so I'll forgive you' I reply teasingly. "Ewww!" whinges Gerry Junior. I laugh. 'Stop that now otherwise I'll arrest you!' I joke. GJ giggles.

"English or Indian?" Gerry asks,. We usually have a takeaway every Friday, but seeing as Gerry Junior's round we decided to have it a day early. 'We had Indian the other day, fish and chips tonight, I think' I reply. "Okay, GJ do you want fish and chips as well?" Gerry asks his grandson. "Yep!" the little boy beams. 'Okay Gerry, get a large portion of chips for the three of us to share, the small fish for GJ, and the medium fish for me, please. Are you having fish as well?' I ask. "Yep, I'll go and get it no, the shop'll be open" Gerry replies, getting his coat on.

"i suppose that we're getting some practice in for when our little one is older" Gerry says to me after we've spent half an hour convincing GJ that he's tired enough to get to bed. 'Yeah, that's one way of thinking about it' I reply. 'Hopefully our little one won't be a little bugger like GJ can be at times!'I laugh.


	9. Chapter 9-Visit to Whitemead

Chapter 9-Visit to Whitemead

A couple of weeks later

It's my fortnightly visit to my Mum's; Gerry is taking his grandson to a Chelsea cup match today, so he managed to wriggle out of it. He usually knows exactly how to deal with my Mum, but I'm going to have to wing it today!

"...And Sandra, if my grandchild is a boy, will you be naming him after your father?" my Mum asks. 'No, Mother. My baby whom I miscarried was going to be called James Gordon, so I don't think so, no' I reply. Mum nods. "Sandra I know that you and I have had our ups and downs, but I hope that your child can help us to well... Get on better?" Mum asks. I smile. 'Yeah... I suppose. But you'll still lecture me as normal on everything under the sun!' I frown. "Of course I will, I've done it all of your life, don't expect me to change that habit now!" Mum replies. I smile at this. I know, that underneath it all, Mum really does care for Gerry and I and our child.

"You're not working yourself too hard, are you Sandra?" mum enquires. I roll my eyes. 'Mother! I promise I'm not, Gerry is keeping me on the straight and narrow, and he's barely let me out of his sight since the scan!' I reply. We've now had the second scan; our little one is fine and healthy. Mum laughs at this. "Men! Gerry should know by now that you're strong enough to look after yourself; I brought you up to be like that! Still, it's good that he's keeping you in order" she replies.


	10. Chapter 10-Fun and The Name Game

Chapter 10- Fun and The Name Game

I'm now five months pregnant. And, I'm exhausted, now comfortably into my maternity wear, and grumpy. Poor Gerry doesn't seem to know if I love or hate him at any hour in the day!

'Gerry! I'm in a good mood, I won't bite, promise. Come downstairs, I've got to talk to you about something!' I call up the stairs. "Promise you won't yell at me?" Gerry jokes. 'I won't, I've just promised you! I gave you and the boys a bollocking this morning, that's enough for one day! Little one is having a kick around if you want to feel? You love it!' I try to persuade my stubborn and scared fiancé. "Okay, I'll be down in a minute!" Gerry calls back.

'Right. We're going to talk about name. It's exactly four weeks and two days until we find out if we are having a boy or girl.' I tell Gerry a couple of minutes later. "Do we have to?" Gerry whinges. "I'm tired!" 'Yes, we do! Let's think about boys' names first.' I reply. "Gerry Junior" Gerry says hopefully. 'Are you actually joking? I'm ruling out that, James, and Gordon. I like the names Miles, Jacob, and Joseph' I reply. "I'm still hoping for Gerry Junior! Nah, I'm joking, Jacob's nice" replies Gerry, rubbing my tummy. "Do you want to be called Jacob? How about Ernest for a boy? Edwina for a girl?" he jokes. By now, I'm shaking, helpless with laughter. 'Gerry! Stop it! I'll cry my makeup off!' I giggle.

As if in response, our baby gives a hard, firm kick. "See! Little one agrees! They love the name Jacob!" Gerry grins. 'Hmm. What about girls' names?' I ask. "Jessica is a nice name, it's quite traditional" replies Gerry. 'Yeah, I've noticed some of the older names are coming back. I heard someone calling the name Matilda the other day! Jessica is... Yeah, I like it...' the more I reflect on it, the more perfect the name Jessica seems to be. 'Okay, definitely Jessica if we have a girl' I reply, noting the name down. "How about Jessica Grace, after your mum?" Gerry asks. 'Jessica Grace Standing... How about Jessica Grace Rose Standing?' I smile. Gerry grins back in response. "Sandra, that's perfect! I love it!" he replies, kissing me. I kiss him back. 'I didn't think it'd be this easy' I reply. "Well, I'm full of surprises, me!" Gerry replies. I giggle. 'I know you are, you surprised me when you took that picture of me snoring and put it on Facebook!' I reply. "Did you see that?" Gerry asks guiltily. 'I wouldn't be telling you if I didn't! Brian and Steve saw it and liked it!' I reply. Gerry looks even guiltier. "Sorry, Sandra" he says. 'That's all right, I'll just upload this to Facebook' I tease, selecting a picture from my Ipad and tapping the upload button. Gerry sees it. "Don't you even think about it! Nooo!" he says helplessly. I've just uploaded a picture of him wearing Brian's AFC Wimbledon scarf last week.


	11. Chapter 11-Baby madness and wedding plan

Chapter 11-Baby madness and wedding plans

A/N

Some religious views expressed in this chapter are not my own.

Reviews welcome,

Laura xxxx

The next day...

'Gerry! Why are you waking me up at seven on a Sunday?! It's far too early!' I whinge. Gerry's opening the curtains; sun is streaming into my eyes. "We agreed that we'd hit the town centre today and look at baby stuff!" Gerry replies, giving me puppy dog eyes. 'Yes, but not this early! Come back to bed!' I order. Gerry obliges. "I'm sorry, you and little one need your beauty sleep" he says, kissing me. 'You're right. I want to discuss something with you before I forget. Our wedding.' I reply.

Gerry smiles. "Okay! I thought you were going to take that photo off Facebook" he jokes. 'Not a chance. When are we actually going to have the big day?' I reply. "How about July? It's your birthday month and you love the Summer time" Gerry replies. 'Yeah... Organising a wedding is going to be a big job...' I answer. "You'd better start now then! Where are we going to get married?" Gerry asks. 'Well, I don't want to be married in a registry office, I'd like to marry you in church' I reply. Gerry looks astonished. "What's wrong with a registry office? And, we aren't religious so why do you want to get married in church?" he asks. 'I used to go to church with my mum was I was small, it does mean something; I do believe in another, like, Godly existence, sort of.' I ponder. "Sandra, stop getting all deep at this time of the morning! I agree with you, though" replies Gerry. I kiss him. 'You know me, hidden depths!' I smile. "Hmm, like when I persuaded you to sing at the Met Police Ball" Gerry grins. 'Bullied, more like!' I reply. "Oh, go on! You loved it!" Gerry smiles. 'I did, but don't ever ask me to do it again! I had stage fright!' I reply. "What, you?" Gerry asks, surprised. 'I was slightly scared, yes!' I admit. "I thought you weren't scared of anything!" Gerry looks confused. 'The three things I'm scared of are spiders, public speaking and if our little one is going to be okay or not' I say. Gerry squeezed my hand. "Sandra, our little one will be fine, stop panicking, if the doctor says they are ok then they are ok, yeah?" he assures me. I kiss him, grateful for his reassurance.

A couple of hours later...

'Gerry! Come and look at these! They are really cute! We have to buy one or two!' I drag him towards a shelf full of baby toys. "Yes, Sandra, I agree, they are cute, but we'll look at them later, I remember when Jayne was pregnant with Caitlin, we spent too much time looking at cute baby stuff, a week before Caitlin was born we realized we hadn't bought anything practical and we had to go on a mad dash all around the shops!" Gerry replies. 'Okay, but we are definitely buying this!' I say, holding up a small toy giraffe. Gerry places it in the trolley. "Right. First item chosen! Let's go and look at the cots" he walks in the direction of the lift, which takes us to the cots and bedding department.

We've picked up at least ten free leaflets around the bought some baby grows, a hospital bag, and we're now deciding on a cot. 'I like the design on this one' I point out a cot with rounded edges. "Yeah, I agree. I think it's the best out of all the ones we've seen" Gerry replies. 'Okay, let's order it!' I smile. I'm getting really excited now, it's only a few weeks until we find out if we're having a son or daughter. Mum warned me that parenthood isn't all it's cracked up to be, but I know that Gerry and I will come through it, perhaps with a few mistakes, arguments, and the odd tear now and again!


	12. Chapter 12-A Darling Daughter or Son?

Chapter 12- A Darling Daughter or Darling Son?

I'm finding it difficult to not stop smiling from excitement. Today, at one o'clock, Gerry and I are going to find out if we're having a baby girl or boy!

"Sandra! We've brought Christopher Sims in for interview, are you going to sit in?" Jack asks me. 'Yep, it'll be good if we could nail him today' I smile. "Excited for this afternoon, are you?" he smiles. "Of course" I reply. 'Anyway, let's see if he'll budge in regards to Sarah's murder' I walk out of my office.

"We got him! I can't believe it, he admitted it!" Brian beams a couple of hours later. I smile back. This case has dragged in for far too long, Christopher Sims has been supposedly innocent. Today, though he's admitted that he murdered his girlfriend in cold blood. To be honest, I felt a little ill when we looked through the crime scene photos. Gerry took one look at my face and nearly frogmarched me out of the office. I protested my case though, and I've conferred with Strickland, I'm going on maternity leave a month before my due date.

"Er, Sandra? It's half past twelve, we'd better be off" Gerry informs me. 'Okay, I'll just log my computer off and write some notes' I reply. I now keep my own record of cases, in a grey tartan notebook that Gerry gave to me on our first anniversary together.

We're going to have a little girl! The Doctor has just told us, we've had the scan as normal; our little one is beginning to look like an actual baby now!

'My face hurts from smiling' I say on the way back to the office. "I can't wait to see my girls' reactions when they learn they are going to have a little sister!" Gerry smiles. 'Caitlin will be pleases, she won't be the youngest anymore! Jessica will! We are going to call her Jessica, right?' I confirm. "Well, I love the name, it is perfect, do you still like it?" Gerry asks. 'Of course! It's not too old or too modern, a good balance' I reply. 'I would have protested strongly if you had suggested something like Xander, Star, or something!' I add.

Gerry looks aghast. "I wouldn't have suggested something like that anyway!" he replies. 'I know, I was only teasing!' I smile.


	13. Chapter 13-Wedding Plan and Memories

Chapter 13- Wedding Plans and Memories...

I'm now eight months pregnant. It's early July, I'm on maternity leave now. I'm using the time wisely, today Caitlin and I are starting to plan the wedding. Gerry of course, is at work; Caitlin is under strict instructions not to let me do anything strenuous!

'Right, I'll get my Ipad and make a list of what's going to happen et cetera. Have you got your laptop?' I ask Caitlin. "Yep. Right, first thing on the list is where?" Caitlin asks. 'Saint Joseph's church. My dad used to take me there when I was little, I have a lot of happy memories from my time there.' I respond. Caitlin smiles. "Aww, that's sweet. What dress are you planning or hoping to have?" she asks. 'I know the exact dress I am having. I saw it in a bridal shop the other day' I show her a picture on the shops' website. "I think it would really suit you" Caitlin gives me a hug. "Are you okay? Dad said that you weren't coping very well with the heat" she says. 'Summer is the worst time to be pregnant, ' I reply. "Well, not long now! I'm looking forward to meeting my little sister!" Caitlin replies. I smile. 'Well, you probably won't have to wait very long! The doctor says that there is a chance she'll be born prematurely' I reply. "Are you scared?" she asks. 'I am, but the doctor has assured me that everything will be fine, Gerry's worrying like crazy though!' I smile.


	14. Chapter 14-Meeting Jess

Chapter 14-Meeting Jess

A couple of weeks later...

"Sandra! You've kicked the bedcovers off again! Stop it!" Gerry says grumpily. It's sweltering hot, the middle of the night and all I want to do is sleep. Jess has been kicking up a storm inside my tummy all day, I've been very uncomfortable since I got up this morning. I'm tired of pregnancy, tired of the mood swings, all I want to do now is give birth to my daughter and meet her!

'I'm sorry Gerry, I'm not sleeping very well at the minute, Jess is kicking like crazy' I reply. He kisses me gently. I sigh. 'I don't think she's going to be in there much longer' I say. Oops. I really should not have said that. "What, now?!" he asks, looking terrified. 'No, at least I don't think so' I reply.

I'm wrong. One hour later, a terrible pain shoots through my back and tummy. I cry out. Gerry wakes up immediately. "Sandra, what's up?" he asks. 'I've just experienced a shot of pain in my tummy, I think that Jess is going to put in an appearance. Soon.' I reply. Gerry practically leaps out of bed. "Where is your hospital bag? Shall I ring the hospital up?" he says. 'My hospital bag is on the landing, no, you do not need to ring the hospital up, put my hospital bag in my car, the keys are in my handbag. Then you can come back upstairs and help me to get dressed' I gasp as another contraction hits me. With a worried look, Gerry rushes out of our bedroom.

'Gerry, don't you dare leave me, however loud I scream,' I tell him. By now, we're both in the hospital, I'm in a hospital bed and Gerry is well, his face is one of terror. 'Gerry, I'll be fine. Just hold my hand and keep rubbing my forehead like you've been doing for the last hour' I reply, before yelling out in pain because another contraction has hit me.

Two hours later, our newborn baby's cry fills the room. Jessica is handed to me, wrapped in a grey towel. 'Hello little one' I whisper to her. She blinks her blue eyes at me. I turn to look at Gerry. His eyes are full of love. "She's gorgeous" he says. 'She is' I smile, kissing him gently. "I am so proud of you" he kisses me gently. 'I wouldn't have got past these last few months without you' I reply.


	15. Chapter 15- Meet The Family

Chapter 15-Meet the Family

One o'clock the next day...

"Sandra, I've arranged for everybody to come here at 4'oclock, that's the next visiting time. Is that okay?" Gerry asks the next day. 'Yeah, great' I smile. We're still slightly in shock; we can barely believe that Jess is here! She's currently sleeping; Gerry and I are having a chat until our daughter decides that she's hungry again! Gerry leans over to kiss my gently. "She's so sweet when she's sleeping" he smiles down at Jess. 'She is' I agree. 'Oh, when is my mum coming?' I enquire. "She's coming over after everybody else has gone; I think she wants to talk to you" Gerry replies. I'm surprised at this. 'Wherever did you get that idea from?' "She said so" Gerry replies. 'Okay, but if she starts to nitpick, you know how she likes to do that, you have my permission to drag her out of the building' I joke.

"I'm going to nip home for a bit, Esther and Brian are coming over for lunch. Esther's bringing something round as well, I think it's something to go in Jessica's room." Gerry tells me. 'Ooooh! What is it?' I ask curiously. "That's for us to know and you and Jessica to find out tomorrow!" Gerry replies. 'That's not fair! You've got to tell me, please?' I beg, giving him my best puppy dog eyes. He usually melts when he sees them; it's never failed to work when I need to get something out of him. "Esther says I've got to keep quiet" Gerry replies. I scowl. Gerry smiles and kisses me goodbye.

A couple of hours later...

"Hi Sandra! Hey Dad! Is this Jessica? She's so cute! Are you okay?" Caitlin is the first in line to come into the room. I smile at her excitement. 'Yes, this is Jessica Grace Rose Standing, your little sister. Of course, she's a little early, but she's just fine. Yes, I'm okay, exhausted but happy' I smile. Caitlin gives her best puppy dog eyes, something which she has inherited from her dad. "Please can I hold her?" she begs. 'Of course' I hand Jess, who is currently quiet because she's just been fed, to Caitlin. Her face is a picture. "She... She's just so sweet; she's definitely got your nose!" Caitlin tells me. 'Yeah, and her hair is ginger, as you can see, like Gerry's was before his crowning glory turned grey.' I reply. "Oi, I heard that!" Gerry comes into the room with the exes, GJ, Paula, Amelia, and Emily in tow. "She's only joking! It's true though" Jayne smiles. I laugh. "She's gorgeous, congratulations" Paula smiles. 'Thank you' I reply. "Caitlin? If you would be so kind I think that Carole would like a cuddle. Am I right?" Gerry asks his ex. Carole smiles back. "Yes please" she says.

"Where have you lot been?" Gerry asks Jack, Brian and Esther fifteen minutes later. "The Satnav went wrong!" Brian replies. I roll my eyes. 'Jack, don't tell me, is it Brian's latest obsession?' I ask. "Yes, please don't ask! Anyway, how are you?" Jack scowls at Brian and turns to me. 'I'm fine, Jess is fine too' I look over to the exes, they are all cooing over Jess. Paula, Emily, Caitlin and Amelia have gone to the canteen to go and get something to eat. 'Er, ladies? Sorry to crash your party, but I think the boys would maybe like to meet Jess?' I ask.

As if she is agreeing with me, Jessica starts to cry. 'Come here little one, you can't be hungry yet, I think you just want a cuddle, don't you?' I comfort my daughter."Er, Sandra? Have you had a brain transplant?" Jack looks dumbfounded. 'No, Jack I promise I haven't. I'm just being soppy that's all' I reply. Jessica gives another wail. 'Oh, Jess! I hope you aren't going to be a whinge bucket like your daddy!' I say in mock anger. "I ain't a whinge bucket! Jess, don't listen to what mummy says! I barely ever do!" Gerry says. Jessica seems to be frowning at me, blinking her big blue eyes. 'She's confused! Jessica, just pretend to listen to Dad's advice, listen to your mum if you need advice on anything sensible!" Caitlin chips in. "I'm outnumbered, aren't I?" Gerry looks miserable. 'Let's just say you won't be getting a minute of peace from now on' I give my cheeky smile to Gerry.


	16. Chapter 16-Granny's Visit

Chapter 16- Granny's Visit

"We'd be very much obliged if you lot would go now, Grace is coming in a minute and I think that she would like to spend a bit of time alone with Sandra and Jess" Gerry orders. "We haven't given them the presents yet!" Jayne scowls at Gerry. "Here's something from us" Esther places a small gift bag into my free hand. 'Gerry? Could you put Jessica back in her cot? She's sleepy and she'll start crying again in a minute if we're not careful!' I say.

'Aww! Thank you Esther, it's gorgeous!' I've just opened a present from Esther and Brian, it's a pink baby grow with 'Mummy and Daddy's Little Princess' on it. 'Jessica is definitely going home in this!' I smile. "Yeah, thank you Esther! No favouritism there, clever!" Gerry adds.

"Now for mine!" says Caitlin. She hands me a present. "This is from us four girls, we thought it would be nice" I open it. It's a silver bangle with 'To little Jess, lots of love from your four big sisters xxxx' engraved upon it. 'Aww! Thank you so much, this is so sweet!'I beam. "We knew you'd like it" Emily gives me a hug. "I'm pleased that I'm not the baby of the family anymore! Jess is the one who is going to get teased all the time!" says Caitlin. "If anyone bullies my little girl they will get personally marched down to the station by me! Isn't that right, little 'un?" Gerry asks Jessica. 'I don't think you will get much sense out of her, she's out for the count! And she's not even a day old, she can't talk and defend herself yet!' I reply.

"Enjoy it while you can, Sandra. Here is the present from me" Jack hands me something wrapped in pink paper. "Very girlie, Jack" Gerry observes. 'Oh, Jack this is lovely! We didn't think to buy one of these, it will be very useful, thank you' I smile at him. It's a bag to keep baby outfits in. He looks very pleased. "Well, I did ask Brian what I should choose, we agreed to tell each other what we were going to buy so that we didn't buy the same thing" he replies modestly. "Bye, everyone, lunch on Sunday as usual?" Gerry asks. He receives an affirmative from his exes and daughters. "I suppose you lot want to come and see Jessica as well?" Gerry asks the boys and Esther. They nod enthusiastically. 'See you then, bye!' I smile.

Ten minutes later...

"Right, your mum has just rung up, she says that she'll be ten minutes" Gerry informs me. I swallow a lump in my throat. 'Okay' I reply nervously. "Sandra Pullman, please don't tell me you are scared of your own mother!" Gerry reprimands me. 'Okay, fine, I'm a little scared, yes. She will nitpick at everything from what Jess is wearing, how exhausted I look and how often I'm feeding her!' I worry. "Sandra, that's just your mum. You'll have to grin and bear it, okay? I'll go and wait for her, upstairs, see you in a minute" Gerry gives me a kiss. "I love you, don't ever forget that sweetheart" he tells me. 'Love you too and I won't' I reply.

"Hello, Sandra" my mum greets me. 'Hi, Mum, how are you?' I ask. "I'm fine, Sandra, what I want to know is how are you? You look exhausted, did you get any sleep last night?" she demands. I have to fight the urge to roll my eyes. 'I am a little tired, yes. Jessica was born at one'o clock in the morning, I eventually got to sleep at half 2 and was woken up again at 4" I realize that I sound like I'm whinging. 'I'm over the moon that she's here, though, would you like a cuddle?' I ask. "Of course. What is her full name?" Mum says whilst I'm lifting Jess out of her cot.. 'Jessica Grace Rose Standing.' I reply. 'You chose Grace as a middle name? After me, I presume?" Mum enquires. 'Mum, who else?' I snap. "All right, all right" Mum protests. "My granddaughter certainly has Gerry's face, I see that she has inherited your nose" Mum tells me. 'Yes, and she's also taken after him in the fact that she can sleep like a log! This morning after she had been fed, I was eating my breakfast and she didn't even stir!' I laugh. Mum joins in.

"On a serious note, Sandra I'm glad that I have a granddaughter, Sandra. Do you wish your life could have been different because of, well, you know, what happened with James?" she asks me, somewhat gently. 'No, I thought that my pregnancy was going to be difficult, that I'd maybe be sad about what happened before, but I'm not. I think I've sort of made peace with it' I answer. Mum looks relieved. "I'm proud of you, Sandra. For everything." She smiles at me. I cannot believe that I am getting on so well with her, but I know that Jessica's birth has changed everything, hopefully all for the better!


	17. Chapter 17-Home Again

Chapter 17- Home again

"Sandra? Are we almost ready to go?" Gerry asks me the next day. 'Yep, I've just got to brush my hair and do my make up' I answer. "That'll be a no then. I know you will be at least another fifteen minutes." Gerry replies. 'Hear that, Jess? Your daddy knows me very well, but what he doesn't understand is that us women have to look perfect' I inform my daughter.

"I heard that, you look amazing, as usual" Gerry kisses me gently. I put my forehead against his. 'I love you too; Jess has got to learn that you aren't exactly the best when it comes to to advice on fashion et cetera.' I giggle. "I'll leave that to you and the girls!" Gerry laughs. I know that our daughter is going to be very, very lucky to live in such a big family. She will have uncles, sisters, she will be surrounded by people who would do anything to protect her.

'I'm ready now, let's get going.' I strap Jess into her portable car seat. 'Gerry? Stop flirting with the nurse, it's time to go' I drag him away with my free hand. "I wasn't I promise! I was just filling her in on Jess and how lucky I am to be engaged to you." He kisses me gently. I smile. 'I was kidding! Surely you know that by now? Now if you would be so kind, please could you open the door? It's time to bring Jessica home' I grin.

"Sandra, there is a surprise waiting for you upstairs from Esther. I'm going to go inside and make sure it looks okay, are you all right to take her out of the car?" Gerry asks me. 'Yeah, that's fine, you know how I am with surprises though, don't be long!' I reply.

After a few minutes, Gerry comes back out. I'm just getting Jess out of the car. 'Ready?' I ask. "Yep, you and Jess go and wait in the lounge and I'll bring your hospital bag and the presents in. Okay?" Gerry answers. 'Yep, come on let's get on with it, I'm excited!' I insist.

"Close your eyes! No peeking! Jess keep an eye on your mum, cry out if she opens her eyes!" This is ridiculous, I'm standing outside of Jess's room, Gerry is beginning to drive me insane! 'Gerry! Remember that I am supposed to be The Bird In Charge here, I will be very, very bossy if you don't open that damn door soon!' I threaten him. "All right, all right! Keep you 'air on!" he protest. I hear the click of the door handle, Gerry puts his hand on my back and guides me forward. "Right. You're standing right in front of it, you can open your eyes now!" I do so.

In front of me, hanging on the wall, is a collage with the title "Sandra and Gerry, Journey To Parenthood". The first photo is one of Gerry and I on Christmas day, there's one that Gerry took of me eating a disgusting sandwich at work whilst I was pregnant, there's a selfie of Gerry and I when we found out that we were expecting a girl. The last one is a picture of Jessica, Gerry and I when she was a couple of hours old, there's many more of us both through the various stages of my pregnancy. 'Oh my God! It's amazing! I love it so much!' I gush. "Esther came up with the idea, Brian and Brian helped print out the pictures and put it all together." Gerry tells me. 'How long did it take?' I ask. "That's for us to know and for you not to find out!" he replies, giving me a kiss.


End file.
